


Distractions

by LadyLanera



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLanera/pseuds/LadyLanera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kashyk finally leaves, what is the aftermath for Janeway and Chakotay? Set after Counterpoint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> STV and all its wonderful characters are owned by Paramount based on the universe of Gene Roddenberry. Thanks for reading this short oneshot.
> 
> A friend of mine wrote a bit of a prequel to this story accidentally. We made a deal, and it's too good not to share. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9448149/1/His-Just-Desserts

Once the Devore inspection teams left, Chakotay quickly headed to the Bridge. He had been on edge ever since that sneaky Devore had boarded _Voyager_. It bothered him to no ends to see Kathryn playing up the man’s attentions. Of course what bothered him more was hearing secondhand that she had kissed Kashyk in the shuttle bay. It should’ve been _him_ and only him she was kissing, not that damn Devore Inspector. Spirits, he wished he would have just decked that devious Devore on the Bridge when he had the chance earlier.

The moment the turbolift doors slid open, Chakotay stepped out onto the Bridge and promptly frowned at the sight of her sitting in his chair. Her head rested back against his headrest, eyes closed. Had she truly cared about Kashyk? Spirits, he hoped not. He had tried throughout this entire time to convince himself that it was just her acting to keep them safe. But if it was more . . . No. He didn’t even want to consider that.

Slowly, he walked down the steps and across the command level to join her. He caught her eyes when she glanced at him. With a smile, she held her hand out to him. He grabbed it instantly, knitting their fingers together. The Angry Warrior inside him calmed once more as he stared at his captain, his best friend, his everything.

“What do you say to dinner, Commander?” she asked, a faint smile tugging at her lips.

“Depends on who’s in charge of the replicator, Captain,” he replied, his dimples showing. He chuckled when she rolled her eyes and shook her head laughing. Spirits, he had missed her laugh.

“One time I burn the pot roast, and you’ve never let me live it down since.” She held up a finger, smiling. “You’d think I poisoned you that night with the way you carry on.” She linked their arms as they headed to the turbolift. “You have the Bridge, Mr. Tuvok.” Neither one heard Tuvok’s reply, though. In fact, the minute the couple stood inside the turbolift, Janeway turned to Chakotay, the doors sliding shut to give them privacy from the rest of the craning Bridge crew who was trying like hell to eavesdrop on their command team.

“Well, now that pointless distraction is out of the way and we’re safe again, I’m pretty certain we have an ancient legend to finish, don’t we, my Angry Warrior?”


End file.
